mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Variable Geo (anime)
ADV Films | first = 1996 | last = 1997 | runtime = | episodes = 3 | episode_list = }} is an anime series based on the popular Japanese fighting game series of the same name. On November 29, 1996, KSS released the first chapter of a three part original video animation. The second chapter was released on March 14, 1997. The third and last chapter was released on June 27, 1997. In 1998 ADV Films released the animation subtitled and dubbed on VHS, and later re-released in 2003 on DVD, as part of the celebration of the ''10th Variable Geo Anniversary. Also, a new OVA series was released in Japan during 2004 called Variable Geo Neo (or VG NEO), based in the new Giga game for the 10th Variable Geo Anniversary, with new characters but with the same storyline and in the same VG universe. Also there is a secret character from the first series in this anime. Plot The special of the day is Variable Geo, a brutal battle between waitresses who serve up generous portions of energy blasts and vicious side orders of murderous martial artistry. For buffed beauties who make below-minimum wages, VG is the perfect way to make some fast cash. The victorious walk away with millions, and the defeated lose everything (namely, all their clothes). But this high-stakes sport has dark forces and dubious practices behind the fun and games. Lethal injections make steroids seem like vitamins. Instead of team prayer, there's demonic possession. Athletic sponsors are malevolent corporations with a more frightening agenda than increased market share. It's all just part of the game. As the story unfolds, it is gradually revealed that Miranda Jahana, once the true power of the Jahana Group now deceased, had secretly created a splinter group within the Jahana Group shortly before her death without her daughter's (Reimi Jahana, now the current president of the Jahana Group) knowledge. The goal of this splinter group was twofold: to find and enhance the most powerful female warrior on Earth and to resurrect Miranda Jahana through this warrior. Members of the splinter group, all of whom worked at various levels and departments of the Jahana Group company hierarchy, were absolutely loyal to Miranda and highly secretive in their efforts to resurrect their leader. By the end of the Variable Geo OVA, the devices containing Miranda's consciousness were destroyed by the V.G. heroines, the files for the Miranda project were also destroyed, and all members of the splinter group were either arrested or killed. V.G. NEO continues after a legendary fight several decades ago to find the strongest waitress, Yu Asuka arranges with her brother-in-law for her to live with him and work in his cafe, suddenly the enormous debt she made with her brother-in-law starts to get too costly. In order to repay her brother-in-law the money, she joins the "Variable Geo League" which is a fight by waitresses among one of the most enormous luxury liners in the world. An unknown sponsor promises enormous prizes for winning, but the loser will have to bear the ultimate humiliations. The maidens who wish to change their fate cannot lose these one-on-one matches or the worst will happen. Characters Variable Geo *Yuka Takeuchi *Jun Kubota *Satomi Yajima *Manami Kusonoki *Erina Goldsmith (aka "Elirin") *Ayako Yuuki *Chiho Masuda *Kaori Yanase *Reimi Jahana *Miranda Jahana (as a cameo) VG Neo *Yu Asuka *Sanari Misumi *Ayumi Okamoto *Zhenzhu-Yu *Diane Rian *Kei Sagara *Anna F. Gold *Misty References External links * KSS Studio Homepage * ADV Films Homepage * Milky Animation Label Homepage * * Giga's Official Variable Geo Neo Page * *J-pop.com review Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime OVAs